Life choice
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Short two-shots. It's about Rukia x Kaien. It might be a prequel, if you ask... Please R n R.


A/N: Hello everyone, athenaphoenix17 is back. Lol. I'm back with another AU story. It's basically Kaien x Rukia, but who knows… maybe I'll make the sequel if your respond is good. ^^

PS: I'm using other's plot again. This time I took from a manga titled: Angel of Life. I forgot the real author. So, if any of you ever read about this story in its original version, please let me know the author's name, so that I can put her name in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: The rightful owner of Bleach is still Kubo Tite, and Angel of Life's story belonged to the rightful author (whom I forget the name).

Enjoy reading… ^^

* * *

The Meeting

"Klang!" the sound of the soft drink's, signaling someone was using the machine drew his attention.

He turned his head on time to look a girl dress in white with a soft pink apron bent down to take the coke. She looked familiar to him.

Raven hair tied in a neat bun and a nurse cap on top of her head. But the petite form couldn't be mistaken. As if on cue, the said girl tilted her head toward his direction.

"AH… As I guessed. Kuchiki."

"Kaien-Senpai." Rukia gave her ex-senior a broad grin.

Rukia walked toward Kaien. He looked the same, except for his hair. His hair was longer than when they were still at high school. His raven hair still spiky as usual and his aqua eyes still shone brightly, exactly like what Rukia remembered.

"Wow… you're a nurse here?" Kaien voice brought back Rukia to earth.

She blushed a little, hoping that Kaien didn't notice her wathing him intently before.

"Ahaha… Not really." She said shyly.

Kaien raised his eyebrow.

"I'm still a nursing student. I'm having my internship in this hospital." She explained.

Kaien let a small "oh". He looked at the petite woman in front of him. She was almost looked the same. Still small, pale complexion and those big violet eyes. She looked a bit mature in her uniform, though.

"It's been a long time, right, Kaien-senpai."

"Ah? Sorry? What did you say?" Kaien startled.

Rukia smiled before repeating her sentence. "It's been a long time."

"Oh… yeah, the last time we met was on my graduation day, right? It's been 3 years?"

"Four years." Rukia corrected him.

"Hm… you don't change a lot, do you?" he asked while directing to her height.

Rukia pouted that cute pose Kaien loved so much.

"I can say the same," she said mischievously, then added when she finally realized something, "Uhm… What are you doing in this hospital, Kaien-senpai? Are you sick?"

Kaien nodded, he almost forgot his purpose coming to this hospital. "Got a headache. And it's been bugging me for almost two weeks, so I think I should check it."

Rukia nodded repeatedly, "You should."

"So, are you a real photographer now?" Rukia asked again.

"Not yet." Kaien smirked. "I'm still an assistant for now. But someday I will be a famous photographer."

Rukia laughed softly, "I'm sure you will, back then, you used to be going out around the school just to take pictures."

She reminisced their high school time. When Kaien used to hang around the school with his camera.

"Rukia-chan… break time almost over." A blonde girl called at her.

"Really, Kiyone-san? I'll be right back, thanks." Rukia responded. And then she turned to face Kaien, "I'm sorry Kaien-senpai, I have to go now. I hope your examination is going out well. And you'll get better soon." She bowed her head a little, a habit from Kuchiki.

"Thank you, Kuchiki. Hope your internship is going on well too."

"Ah…" Rukia smiled and bowed once more time.

'Ever so formal.' Kaien said mentally.

He watched his kouhai until she turned to the corner and he couldn't see her again. He chuckled, reminisced the time when he was in his second year at high school.

* * *

Back then, he always carried his camera and walking around the school to capture few moments. He was passing the school indoor basketball court when he heard several shouting and yelling, signing that the basketball team was practicing.

He decided to watch the practice for a moment. He entered the building and chose to sit on the bleacher. Then, he saw her.

A petite girl jumped very high and made a three point shoot. The girl captured his attention in an instant. He reached his camera and focused the lens toward the raven hair girl.

She was cheering with her teammates. Through the camera lens, Kaien saw her eyes for the first time. The enchanting violet colors. He was surprised. Her eyes were sparkling.

The girl noticed the flash from Kaien lens, she looked up. Kaien waved at her, she just nodded in respond, before joined her teammates to the locker room.

Since then, Kaien always came during the basketball practice. He found out that the girl name was Kuchiki Rukia. She was a freshman.

Kaien didn't know why, but he found an urge to take her pictures whenever he saw her. She had a lot of expression. Her smile, her laugh, but the most amazing thing about her was her violet eyes. Kaien couldn't take his eyes off of the violet orbs.

* * *

"So, he was your senpai?" asked Kiyone during their study time in the girl's dormitory.

"Yep. He was a member of photography club." Answered Rukia. "Back then, he used to come to my practice and captured some pictures."

Ashido remained silent during the conversation. He hated when Rukia and Kiyone had this girl's talk while he was around. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What's wrong, Ashido?"

"Nothing, I just hope you can stop talking about your high school crush."

"Ah… Is he your high school crush, Rukia-chan?" asked Kiyone eagerly.

Rukia tilted her head, and then thought a moment. "I don't know."

Kiyone rolled her eyes, "How could you don't know."

Ashido mumbled few words. This time, Rukia heard perfectly what he said.

"I am not dense!" Rukia said while smacking Ashido's head.

"DAMN, Rukia! You'll never be a good nurse if you keep smacking other people's head."

"SHUT UP!" Rukia spat back.

Kiyone was already used to their behavior, so she just ignored them.

"Ne… Rukia-chan, when was the last time you saw your senpai?"

That caught Rukia's attention and stopped her bickering with Ashido. "Hm… when I was 2nd grade, in his graduation day."

Rukia then remembered the day when Kaien graduated from high school. Kaien called her and gave her a photograph of her.

"Is it me?" Rukia was surprised.

"Yes, after you won your first match." Kaien said, smiling widely.

Rukia looked at the picture intently. The girl in the picture was smiling happily. She was sweaty and tired, but her eyes… they shone brightly.

"I always enjoyed taking your pictures. I love your expression, particularly your eyes." Kaien said.

Rukia was still silent.

"Uhm… Rukia?" Kaien waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

Rukia looked up, startled. "Yes?"

"Mm…. I want to tell you something?"

Rukia nodded, she still held the picture in her hand, and kept glancing at it.

"What is it?" she asked after several minutes of silent.

Kaien looked at her intently, and then smirked. "I forget. Sorry."

Rukia nodded, confused. "It's alright."

"I'll tell you later. See you…" with that, he left while waving to Rukia.

Rukia was dumbfounded. She didn't even realize that a single tear rolled down on her cheek. Realizing that she won't meet him again after this day.

"So, did you ask for his number back then?"

"Arggh… No. No wonder I felt like I'm forgetting something."

Ashido muttered, "Idiot," but not too soft so that Rukia glared at him before punched his jaw.

"Ne… Rukia-chan, I'm sure you will be able to meet your senpai again." Kiyone tried to calm Rukia down.

Rukia sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

Two weeks had passed…

Rukia, Orihime, and Ashido now began their day in the new ward, the neurology ward. Rukia got a patient who was in coma. She was entered the room and found out there were two bedrooms in that room.

She walked toward her patient. Juushiro Ukitake, 40 years old. The man seemed in a deep sleep instead of a coma. His hair was long and white. He looked so peaceful. Rukia dared to say that this man was a kind man; she could see it from his face.

"Hello Ukitake-san, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. I am nursing student, and from today on, I will help the nurses here to take care of you." Rukia introduced herself while giving a slight bow in front of her patient.

Despite the condition in which the patient couldn't respond to their surroundings, or in comatose state, a nurse should treat them equal with other patients. Thus, Rukia still needed to introduce herself and observed his reaction.

She was about to walk out the door when she heard a commotion.

"Why did you throw it away? It's an important thing for you, isn't it?" an annoyed voice was heard.

"It's useless. I couldn't even use it anyway. So stop nagging at me."

Rukia froze. She could recognize that voice anywhere. That voice…

Then, she saw him…

"Kaien-senpai?" Rukia took a step back. Not wanting to believe in what she saw.

Kaien looked up upon hearing his name. He turned his back and climbed to his bed. "Close the curtain," he yelled to his nurse.

"Do you know her?" his nurse, a strawberry blonde woman, asked.

"I don't know her. CLOSE the DAMN curtain." He shouted.

The nurse sent an apology look to Rukia before closing the curtain.

Rukia didn't know how she managed to return to the nurse station, but she did. Neither Kiyone nor Ashido was there. She took her place in the student's room near the Head Nurse room. She took a seat leaned her back.

She heard a knock on the door and opened her eyes. The blonde nurse from before stood in the doorframe.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Rukia nodded.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku." She stretched out her hand.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia shaked her hand.

"So, Rukia-chan, do you know Shiba-san?" she asked straight to the point.

Rukia was taken aback by the blunt question. Nevertheless, she nodded, confirming Rangiku.

"Say… Matsumoto-san, why is he here?"

She smiled genuinely, and then offered a file to Rukia. She accepted the karte reluctantly. Even before looking at the patient's name, Rukia was sure she knew who's karte it was.

"May I?" she asked.

Rangiku nodded. "It's better you find out yourself." She walked toward the door. "If you have any question, just ask me. I'll let your supervisor knows that you're here." She winked at her before closing the door.

Rukia didn't waste any time. She began to read the file.

Rukia didn't know what she expected before she read the file. Surely, she tried hard to supress any positive thinking that could fly up her hope that her senior was just having a light disease. This was Neurology Ward. Every patient here had neurological disease.

There, in the Medical Diagnose column, Rukia read a messy handwriting (typical doctor's handwriting): BRAIN TUMOR.

Trying her best to hold up her composure, Rukia braced herself to read the rest of the information.

Few words floating through her mind.

_Lost his right eye's sight..._

_All the right side of the body was paralyzed..._

_Client requested not to notify anyone, neither family or co-workers..._

_Pathogenensis of the disease: ..._

_Currently treated with hospice care..._

Her whole body was trembling so bad. Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She closed the file. Took several deep breaths, bit her lower lips, and looked toward the ceiling, trying hard to prevent her tears to fall.

She was still a nursing student, but she knew that... Kaien Shiba didn't have a lot of time left... He'd die because of the disease...

"Have you read it?" Rangiku asked the younger girl when she returned the file to the cabinet along with the other patient's karte.

Rukia nodded.

She looked hesitant for a moment, then she asked Rangiku, "Umm... Matsumoto-san, do you happen to have the camera he threw?"

Rangiku looked at her apologically, "I'm sorry... he told me to throw it away..."

"Oh," Rukia gasped, "so it's gone," she muttered.

Rangiku, smirked mischievously, "But why should I listen to his whining? Don't worry, I keep that camera safely."

Rukia looked up to the older woman just when she winked at her. "You can take it from me after today's shift." Rangiku added.

Rukia smiled gratefuly toward her. No need to mention, she liked this woman since the first time...

* * *

Kiyone listened intently to Rukia's story. Despite being talkactive and cheerful, she didn't know what to say at this moment. She just looked closely at her bestfriend.

Just then, Rukia's voice broke, "He's going to die, Kiyone-san..."

Kiyone thought Rukia would cry. Well, she almost close to cry though, but years growing up in Kuchiki Manor taught her to be tougher than that. Tears just sparkled in her violet orbs. And her voice was hoarse and broke...

'It was more heart wrenching than seeing her crying,' Kiyone thought.

Rukia's body trembled so hard that Kiyone couldn't help herself but to wrap her hands around the petite girl in front of her. Slowly, Kiyone was crying... crying for Rukia's hurt.

* * *

It's been three days since Rukia first day in neurological ward. She kept doing her job in taking care of Ukitake-san. Today she had a morning shift.

Rukia entered the room, holding two basins of warm water. She will bathe Ukitake-san for now. She glanced at the closed curtain.

Ever since that day, Rukia never saw the curtain being opened. She never met with Kaien as well. Nor she heard his voice... It was clear that Kaien avoided Rukia.

Rukia didn't know why he acted like that. And Rukia felt her heart ached of his ignorance.

"Ne, Juushiro-san, it's nice to have someone taking care of you like this, right?" Retsu, Juushiro's wife, said after they finished bathing him.

Rukia folded the towel they used earlier.

"He looked so sincere, I'm sure he is a very kind person." Rukia said sincerely.

Retsu looked at his husband before she answered, "Yes, he is."

She looked at Rukia closely. "I am very grateful. A really am. To have everyone's here taking care of him this intent. My husband is a quiet person. He doesn't talk a lot, but he despises quiet place. He loved to hear people talking, or any sound that he could hear. That is why, I'm glad that you and the other nurses here always talk to him. He certainly hears you." She said softly. "Thank you," she added, looking at Rukia's eyes straightly.

Rukia could feel the lump in her throat. She fought hard to resist the tears, and she smiled genuinely, "I'm glad that I can help." She said in short.

That was why she wanted to be a nurse. To help people. To be able to touch others' heart just by a simple action. To easy the pain of the family, and strenghten them.

Suddenly, Rukia felt as if someone's watching her, she turned around to see the curtain was moving slowly, as if someone's just closing it.

'Kaien-senpai,' Rukia thought bitterly.

* * *

"Good evening, Ukitake-san..." Rukia greeted her patient the next day. She got a night shift that day.

"Oh, do I smell like garlic?" Rukia clapped her hands to her mouth, "I ate Gyoza before going here..." she giggled softly.

Out of sudden, the curtain opened abruptly.

"What the hell is this?" Kaien snapped angrily.

Rukia was taken aback by his rude words.

Kaien held his camera. The one that he threw away.

"Did you fix this?" he yelled.

Rukia nodded, "I think you wouldn't want to lose it." She answered with her clear voice.

Kaien let a bitter laugh, "I wouldn't want to lose it? Says who? Don't speak as if you know what I feel!"

Rukia unconsiously took a step backward, "Then why don't you tell me?" she braced herself to ask.

"What? Tell you that I'm going to die?" Kaien shouted at her.

Rukia cringed. She was sure that everyone in the ward could hear them.

"Then what will you do? Taking care of me like you do to him?" He said while pointing his forefinger toward Ukitake-san.

"He's about to die! Why bother to talk to him as if he's listening to your speech? Why waste your time to..."

"PLAK!"

Rukia's face was flustered with anger. She held her hand high, her pale palm was red because of the previous contact with Kaien's cheek.

"Don't you dare talking like that!" she said coldly.

She looked at him with an icy look, a look that will make Byakuya's cold glare ran out of money.

"I..."

"Ukitake-san is fully alive. His hair is growing, his body is warm. I believe he could hear us." She stated through her gritted teeth.

"The one who looked like a dead people here is you." She added cold heartedly.

"You, the one who lost his hope. Who doesn't even try to fight for your own life." She paused. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Kaien took a step forward to her. "Kuchiki..." He stretched out his hand, trying to reach her.

"Don't," Rukia said.

Kaien froze...

"You're not Kaien-senpai I know." Rukia said while walking away from him.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know what you feel. In fact, I don't know who are you." Rukia stated while closing the door behind her, leaving Kaien in the silent room.

Rukia was in the hallway, hugging herself tightly. Her body shook so bad.

'Why did I say those things to him?' she thought like that while the previous scene kept playing in her mind.

"Yo... Rukia!" Ashido was walking toward her.

Then, he noticed that his small friend was almost collapse to the floor. He rushed to her side and held her tight in his arms.

"I am a terrible person." Rukia stated softly against Ashido's chest.

Ashido secured his arms around her. He rubbed his hand on her back softly, trying hard to calm her down.

He whispered calming words to softly to her ear.

Rukia gave up to Ashido's embrace. She held onto him tightly.

* * *

It was dark around him. He could see nothing.

"Where is it?" he asked to himself.

Then he heard a rustle, "Hello?" he asked, walking toward the sound.

"Anyone's here?" he shouted now.

Then he saw a girl in white clothes. Her hair was in a neat bun. Her hair was black...

"Kuchiki?" He asked tentatively, while still trying hard to reach her.

He kept walking, almost running.

The girl turned to him, she held his camera in her hand.

There was something wrong. Her amethyst eyes were lost the spark. She looked at him coldly.

"Ah, you have my camera." He sighed in relief.

He stretched out his hand, "Please, give it to me."

"No." Rukia stated.

"What?" Kaien was surprised. "Oh, I see. You still mad because of what I said before, right?" he sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said before."

He looked up at her again, "Now, can I have my camera back?" he asked, almost pleaded.

"For what?" The girl raised her eyebrow. "You don't need this anymore."

"Kuchiki... stop talking like that." He tried to joke with her.

Failed.

'Okay,' he thought. "Of course I need that! Why wouldn't you give me my camera back?" he could hear desperation in his own voice.

"Because you are dead." Rukia said again.

Then he felt that, something was coming from underneat his feet. He could see black ropes clutching his legs, trying to pull him down.

"No... Kuchiki... I'm not dead yet." He panicked. "Rukia... Help. Me!" He shouted.

"I don't want to die now. I still have a lot of things I need to tell you!" He yelled while the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Kaien's eyes shot opened abruptly. He could feel cold sweat was trickling down his spine. His hands were clammy. He looked at the clock. 7 AM?

"How do you feel now? I hope you feel better, Ukitake-san."

A familiar voice was creeping through the closed curtain.

Kaien reached for his cruche, he took his camera in his left hand. He reached out the curtain and opened it.

There, he saw a girl with the pink apron bent a little to mend the blanket, the sun light shone through the window, creating a wing-shaped shadow light on her back.

Unconsiously, Kaien pushed the shutter.

The click sound turning Rukia's attention from her patient. She could see Kaien watched toward their direction.

"Kaien-senpai?" Rukia walked toward him tentatively.

She could see him trembling now, "What..."

"I'm alive?" Kaien whispered.

Rukia was a bit surprised, "Yes," she managed to answered.

She touched Kaien's arm, "You're alive, Kaien-senpai."

Kaien then suddenly hugged her... "Thank you," he whispered.

Rukia knew he was back to himself...

* * *

"Shiba-san took my picture," said Rangiku proudly.

"Ahh... you're so lucky. He never takes my picture." Another nurse said.

Rangiku just giggled, when she caught Rukia's stare, she winked at her.

Rukia gave her a soft smile.

Yes, Kaien changed. He was more delicate and he accepted his treatment. However, he still refused to inform his family and his collegues.

Rukia was about to knock on the door when she heard Kaien's voice. She opened the door a little, enough for her to peek inside.

There, Kaien stood holding to the windowframe, talking to Ukitake-san.

"Ukitake-san, the weather today is clear. I'm glad I still could enjoy this clear weather, don't you agree?"

Rukia closed the door slowly. She laid her back on the door, sighing her relief.

'Kaien-senpai is smilling. A smile I miss so much...' Rukia thought.

She smiled happily when she left the hospital.

"So, you will move to the pediatric ward?" Kaien asked.

Rukia, who was standing at his right side nodded in excitement.

"I can't wait to go there. There'll be a lot of little kids, and I'm sure it will be fun." She said cheerfully.

Kaien smiled. "Rukia?"

Since he awoke from that nightmare, he never called her by her surname again. Yet, he called her with her given name. A thing that made Rukia's stomach flustered.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Can you move to my left side? My right eye..." his voice was trailed off.

Rukia gasped, realizing what he was implying. A tinge of sadness crept to her heart.

"I'll miss you," Kaien said softly.

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise. "I'll visit you." She said before knowing that.

Then she repeated again, more confidently, "I'll visit you everyday."

Kaien smiled, then nodded in grateful.

* * *

Rukia was a girl who kept her promise. Thus, she came to visit Kaien everyday. They chatted a lot. Rukia would tell Kaien her day at the pediatric ward, Kaien would listen intentely.

"And I just knew back then that Kaien-senpai still has my pictures from my high school years." Rukia told Kiyone and Ashido during their study night.

"Aw... isn't that so sweet?" Kiyone responded happily.

Ashido was quite. He didn't have a heart to tell her that, but he should.

"Rukia," Ashido started.

Both girls turned their direction to the only male in their group.

"You know perfectly that he won't be able to survive, right?" he asked carefully.

Their expression was enough to answer his question. Kiyone gasped and clapped her hands on her mouth, meanwhile Rukia's eyes widen in shock and her pale face was even paler than usual.

'I hate myself,' Ashido thought.

"And you do know that he has a feeling for you."

It wasn't a question. Ashido did that on purpose.

And Rukia's respond was in his expectation too, she lowered her head, but she couldn't hide the pink blush that creeped to her pale cheek.

"If, no, when he says that he loves you, what will you do?" Ashido asked Rukia again.

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes were full of questions.

After a long pause, "I don't know," Rukia whispered weakly.

Ashido sighed. "As I guess..."

Kiyone shot Ashido a 'stop-cornering-her' glare. He ignored the other small woman.

"Don't give him false hope." He stated, while collecting his things. "As a nurse, we must give sensible hope. I'm sure you can do that."

He stood up and took his backpack, "But as a woman, I doubt that. So, as a friend, I just want to remind you." He paused, studying Rukia's face. "Don't hurt yourself even more than this."

Rukia was dumbfounded. Kiyone left her to escort Ashido to their window (Ashido was forbidden to be in girls dormitory).

"Don't think bad about him, Rukia-chan." Kiyone said after she closed the window. "He just worries about you," she added.

Rukia nodded. She really didn't know what to do...

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I decided to make it a short two shot. I originally intended to make it a one shot, but it's too long to be one shot. Tell me what do you think and whether I should continue it.

Thanks for reading… ^_^


End file.
